Ten minutes of sleep
by KerriChan
Summary: “You’re boney.”“And you‘re short”Roxas comes home from a mission only to notice he has 20 minutes to sleep before Axel comes to make him waste time.


As the portal vanished the blonde stumbled to his bed, checking his clock. The bright red letters read 5:49 A.M.  
Great the blond though, Axel will be here at 6:40 to waste my time and I still have to shower.

Walking into his bathroom he checked for his towels. They seemed to have a habit of disappearing on him, and when he finished showering he'd have to walk into his room naked, where Axel's eyes awaited. So now Roxas took to hiding an extra towel, it was in a place Axel would never look, the only problem with this hiding place, it was behind the toilet, and in order to get it he would have to walk into the cold air. It was better than his boyfriend seeing him in all his glory though. He walk to the toilet and checked, it was there, he was safe for today.

He started the water and unzipped his cloak, sliding it off his shoulders and onto the ground, he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower. At first he flinched, the water was still cold, but as it heated up and hit his bare chest, he took in sharp breaths. He was bruised. He took this time to silently curse his superior, for sending him on that damned mission to begin with. He finished washing himself to hear the door close, he peeked out and noticed the towel missing. Axel was up. After the mad dash to the toilet he had some protection against the cold.

He walked into his room, Alex was no where to be seen. He put on his p.j.s , and crawled into bed, the bright numbers read 6:20A.M.

Axel was in the kitchen with his newly acquired towel slung over his shoulder. He open the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring some into his coffee, he left it on the counter and checked his watch, 6:23 A.M.

Better early, as Roxas always said. Axel skipped to the thirteenth door, and opened it as quietly as possible.  
He put his coffee on the end table, kissed Roxas on the nose and crawled on the bed. Then he stood up and bounced. "Roxas, get up we have to go shopping!" With each word there was a bounce.

Roxas only opened his eyes half way, and glared at the taller red headed nobody, "I hate you." His voice laced with malice.

"I love you too, sun shine, but you promised." He drug out the omised part and grinned.

Roxas sat up, kicked his feet over the edge and rubbed his eyes. He checked the clock, and the rerubbed his eyes. The clock said 6:30 A.M.  
"Axel," The boy said not to pleased at all. "You're early."

"You always say, better early."

"When do you listen to me?!?"

"Hey, I listen!"

Roxas got up and trudged to his closet, digging through his shirts till he pulled out the one of them at the amusement park,  
Axel also pick to hang out there. He also pulled out a pair of boxers and pants.

"Turn around." Axel pouted but complied.  
When Roxas finished, he grabbed Axel's coffee and downed it.

"That was mine!"

"Wait, you let me get ten minutes of sleep, the barge in here and wake me up, and you only brought yourself coffee, what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The best kind," he said kissing the boy and summoning a portal, he then pushed him through it.

Roxas opened his eyes, and the mall awaited him on the bright side. He groaned.

"Come on Roxas, we'll stop in the candy store."

"Axel, that's you're favorite store."

"So..." With that Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and started running.

Four hours, two bags of mini jawbreakers, a new pair of fuzzy hand cuffs, a pair of pants, and a spiffy new Avenge Seven Fold belt later, Roxas was about to fall over.

"Call a cab."

"But a por-"

"Call a cab."

Axel whipped out his phone and called, they would be here in ten minutes.

"Hey, Axel, bend down."

"Why should I?"

"Please?"

The red head bent down, only to have the small blonde latch onto him.

"Axel, stop moving you make the worst pillow."

"Gee, thanks."

A moment passed in silence as Axel headed for the exit.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm..." was all Axel got as a reply.

"What was your mission anyways, it must have been tough, if your this tired." Roxas just snuggled into Axel's back more. Axel summoned a portal and walked through, Roxas was a sucker.

.He placed the bags down and plopped on the bed, Roxas still on his back. Roxas pushed Axel onto his stomach and laid his head on his back.

"Axel."

"What Roxas."

"You're boney."

"And you're short"

Roxas kissed Axel's back then fell asleep.


End file.
